I. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to special bathtubs which accommodate invalids or other persons who cannot for various reasons step over the sidewall of a conventional bathtub, or easily position themselves in a bathing position. This invention particularly applies to a bathtub wherein an invalid may approach and (1) sit upon a seat in an accessible position, then be moved into the tub without raising his feet, and then be lowered into the water, or (2) walk into an open segment of the tub, and then be moved into the tub while standing and holding onto support handles.